With the development of science and technology and the progress of society, proportion of time taken by electronic display products in people's daily life is increasing, and accordingly, people have further demands for functions of the electronic display products. However, due to limitation by the current structural design, light utilization rate of the electronic display products is low, and also the display effect thereof cannot satisfy user's needs. For example, if the electronic display products is reflective liquid crystal display devices, light for display passes twice through structures such as the polarizers and the like in the liquid crystal display devices, and the structures such as the polarizers and the like reduce light transmittance and make the light utilization rate very low, increasing power consumption and adversely affecting brightness of displayed images, and limiting development of the electronic display products in field of transparent display.